Beyond the End
by Edhel En'Arvandor
Summary: Buffy sinks into a depression so deep that she takes on the dispostion of a hurt animal. Now with everyone at Xander's relatives in Red Bank, New Jersey Xander and Dawn develop an intimate relationship only to have to hide it from a newly coherent Buffy..
1. Andrew's Confession

Ch. 1  
  
Xander ushered everyone off of the bus. The number that had arrived here was greatly diminished, due to the fact that almost all of the new Slayers had been dropped off at different parts of the United States.  
  
He took a head count and realized that Buffy hadn't gotten off of the bus. He looked at Willow and Dawn and said, "Could you guys get Buffy?" The sadness in his voice was such that every person present wanted to break down and cry. "Andrew? Can we talk?"  
  
Andrew sighed and stepped around the bus. He felt bad, it was true, but Xander knew that Andrew had seen nothing. He'd told him several times, but Xander was persistent.  
  
"Andrew...." Xander paused. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and plowed on. "Anya. Did- did she say.... Anything? About me?"  
  
Andrew was shocked. All Xander kept asking was how she died. He'd never asked about their conversation. "Well, she, um...." Andrew did some very quick thinking. Were he to speak honestly, he would have told Xander that he couldn't remember a thing they'd spoken about. "S-she said to tell you that, um, she loved you very, uh, much and-"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Andrew." Xander's voice quivered and he knew that he was very close to losing control.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I can't remember a goddamn thing," Andrew said, beginning to cry. "Are you happy? All I know is that one minute we were fighting the Bringers and then she was gone and then everyone was trying to get me out and she was-" He broke off. His crying ceased and he had a look of determined silence on his face.  
  
Xander's eyes flared up. "Listen to me. You tell me what happened to her. What the hell did you see?"  
  
Andrew saw the tears welling up in Xander's eyes again and he gave in. "She was cut. Slashed, really. Cut diagonally in half."  
  
Xander pulled Andrew into a hug. "Thank you. That's what I needed to know." His tone changed. "If anyone finds out about this-"  
  
"I'll meet the same gruesome fate as Anya?"  
  
Xander pulled back and punched him. "You'll be praying for it."  
  
Cupping his lip to check for blood, Andrew nodded.  
  
They walked back around the bus. Xander saw Dawn in the bus doorway struggling with someone inside. He heard her trying to coax the person out. Willow was doing the same thing from within the bus.  
  
Dawn got an arm out. "Come on, Buffy. We made it. No vamp attacks or anything. We're at Xander's aunt and uncle's house. Ow! Buffy, you have to get off the- ow!" Buffy had hit her twice and on the second strike, she knocked Dawn down. Giles grabbed a bandage to wrap up the new cut on Dawn's arm and Faith and Kennedy walked onto the bus to get Buffy.  
  
Buffy made several incoherent grunting noises, and then calmed down. "I got her," said Faith as she slung Buffy over her shoulder. "Lead the way, Xander- it's your family's place."  
  
Xander walked up to the door. A note was there, saying to come on in. He walked inside, and everyone followed. Soon, all that was to be seen was a Sunnydale school bus outside of 99 Madison Avenue in Red Bank, New Jersey. 


	2. House search

Chapter 2  
  
"Uncle Jimmy? Aunt Tracey?" Xander shouted as he entered the house. "We're here! Me and the friends I told you I was bringing!" There was no answer. The keys were still on their hooks by the door and the coats were on their racks- very strange considering it was only forty some-odd degrees outside. Xander's eyes grew wide. He motioned for Kennedy, Willow and Faith (who still had Buffy) to him. He began to whisper: "All right- I've only been here once, but if memory serves, there's a basement over there- Willow will take that- this floor- Kennedy- and two upstairs floors. Faith, can you handle the ones upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah. Here, take Buffy," she grunted, handing off Buffy. Xander took her and the three women took off, slinking through the house. After a moment, Willow came back.  
  
"The basement's all clear."  
  
Kennedy returned with the same reply.  
  
Faith, who, being reckless, took the attic first, was still working on the second story. Everyone heard a door open, then close. Another opened, and closed. The third and final door opened- and a scream echoed throughout the house. A loud thud was heard an Faith came running down the stairs, her face red and her features contorted. A strange wheezing noise was issuing from her mouth, and she was clutching her stomach. It took everyone a moment to realize she was laughing and unable to breathe.  
  
"Hot damn, Harris!" she managed. "They take a break from waiting for company to boink?"  
  
Xander felt his lip drop. He was still trying to register what was being said when his aunt and uncle ran downstairs in bath robes. A look of disgust was plastered on his face and he said, "Ew."  
  
"Hi Xander!" Tracey said, breathless. "I'm Tracey Harris, but you can all call me Aunt Tracey."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves. Tracey moved forward to give Xander a hug, but he withdrew, shuddering.  
  
"Ew," he said.  
  
Tracey looked confused for a moment, then blushed. "Well, Xander, your uncle and I are a sexual as anyone here- we are people, after all."  
  
There was complete silence for a moment. Then each and every one of the new arrivals, except for Buffy, said, "Ew." 


	3. Union

Ch. 3  
  
It was late and Xander had just finished unpacking. He decided to take the attic bedroom, leaving the ones on the lower levels to couples. Buffy would be sharing a room with Dawn right underneath Xander, across from them would be Faith and Robin, in the first floor bedroom would be Giles, and in the basement Willow and Kennedy would sleep.  
  
Xander sat down on his bed, staring at his hands. He tried to focus on anything else, but Anya's face was front and center. He began to cry. "Anya, oh, god. It's my fault. I left her at the altar. Godammit! I am the biggest loser in the history of the world. If I hadn't, maybe she wouldn't- and we'd-"  
  
He threw himself face-first onto his pillow and cried for what felt like hours. He heard his door swing open. Upon spinning, he was sure he was hallucinating. Buffy stood with her hands on her hips. "Buffy!" He shouted. "Are you- I mean, can you talk?"  
  
"Yes, Xander, I can talk." She crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him. Xander.... I can't have you fight with me anymore."  
  
"What? Buffy, why not?"  
  
"Well.... It's so many things, your eye for one, which the doctors said will never heal unless there's some breakthrough technology, and this depression thing you've got going...."  
  
"'Depression thing'?" he asked. "'Depression thing'? The only woman I have ever loved just died. How dare you? Buffy, God knows I love you, but this is the stupidest thing you've ever said or done, and that's on top of the time you were doing Spike behind my back, and-"  
  
"Xander, dear God!" a voice cried from the doorway. Anya walked in, still bearing the wound that brought about her demise. "Get over me! I have hated you ever since you left me at the altar! And you want to know what? I died hating you. The last thought I ever thought was, Well, at least I never have to see him a-"  
  
Xander screamed and bolted awake. A dream, he thought. A dream. A moment passed and he noticed there was someone in his doorway.  
  
"Dawn?" he said. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I have a bit of, um, car lag, I guess. I heard your bed squeaking. Were you having a bed- oh, my God, it's hot up here." She waved the neckline of her robe open and closed in hopes of attracting a breeze downward. She looked at Xander, who was still reflecting on his dream. "What was it?"  
  
"You don't want to hear about my dreams."  
  
"Yes, I do. What if it's like, an amen or something?"  
  
"An omen?"  
  
"Well, that's what the dreams you guys have usually are."  
  
"Not always!" Xander was getting defensive, now. Dawn was about to give up, when he said, "Anya."  
  
"No, Xander," Dawn said in a slightly hurt voice. "I'm Dawn."  
  
"I know who you are. It's- I dreamt that Anya....she said she hated me, that her hatred towards me was the last thing she thought."  
  
"No, Xander. She loved you. Deep down, under her hurt, she really loved you. And I mean...." She bit her lip as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him. "Who wouldn't?" She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Xander pulled back. "Dawn, uh, what the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh, God! I knew, I mean, what the hell was I thinking? You just lost the love of your life, and here I am, making—mmmm...." Xander had grabbed her shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. Dawn reached down to her waistline and untied the robe. She shrugged it off, revealing nothing underneath. Xander looked down, and continued the kiss. Dawn stood up and crawled under the sheets, smiling coyly at Xander.  
  
He rushed to join her there. 


	4. Discovery

Ch. 4  
  
Xander woke up to find his fingers entwined with Dawn's. The room was almost entirely dark except for a sliver of sunlight that ran across Xander's chest that continued on Dawn's face. He looked over to view the flushed face of his lover- and screamed.  
  
The corpse next to him was decayed and rotting. Worms crawled in and out of the eye sockets. A spider crawled over her forehead and into her straw-like hair.  
  
Xander began to scream and it took a moment before he realized that he'd stopped and that he was lying back down. He knew it was a dream, but when he looked over and saw Dawn lying in still in peaceful serenity, he flipped.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" he screamed over and over. Even after Dawn woke up he continued, grasping her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"What? What?!" she screamed back.  
  
Footsteps pounded up the stairs unheard by the screaming lovers. The door to the attic burst open, finally ending the shouting. Three people stood there: Kennedy, wielding a crossbow, Faith with an axe and Willow with her hand extended, ready to cast a spell.  
  
Instead, a look of disgust crossed her face. She stared at Xander, Dawn not catching her eye as she bent over the bed to grab her robe. Still keeping her eyes on Xander, she spoke to Kennedy. "Take Dawn downstairs to get some clothes on."  
  
Xander began to move, preparing to get some clothes on. "No," said Willow, waving a hand. Xander found himself pinned to the bed.  
  
"Will, I can explain, I-"  
  
"Shut up," she said with another wave of her hand. And so he did.  
  
"Little B finally got her naughty on," Faith said. "Had to happen sometime., I mean she-"  
  
"You too." And Faith fell silent. "Get out." Faith left the room and Willow turned to Xander. "Get some clothes on. Be downstairs in five minutes or by God, I'll pull you through this floor."  
  
She left the room, waving her hand behind her. Xander felt himself able to move. He pulled on some pants and ran after Willow. "Willow!"  
  
He heard her voice in his head. Five minutes. And when you come down, you had better have a damn good excuse.  
  
Xander trudged around his room, knowing that if he pissed Willow off any further, that it could mean his ass.... or Dawn's. 


	5. A Little Slip

Sorry it's been so long! I've been away, but I've spent that time coming up with ideas to make the story better, so I hope you enjoy it!

Ch. 5

"This is the most depraved thing you've ever done, Alexander Harris! I was less disappointed in Buffy when she chose that asylum over us! I was less upset when I found out she'd been screwing Spike! What the hell were you thinking?" He started to answer, but she silenced him with a glance; not by magic, but because he feared her. "I take it back. I don't want to know what was going through your mind. 'Oh, hey, look, Dawn's innocent, how about I do her'? 'Look, my best friend's vulnerable little sister, bet she makes good'? 'Hey, a minor! Let's get illegal'? You're a sick bastard Xander."

"It wasn't his fault!" Dawn said. "I took advantage of him! I wanted this he was a gentleman about it, and I kept pushing. If you blame anyone, blame me!"

"No," Willow said quietly.

"Yes," yelled Dawn. "You don't get it, any of you!" She was crying now, looking at everyone. "I'm not special. At all! Xander gets that! None of you will ever know what it's like to not be chosen, or powerful, or anything! A witch or a Slayer or a- anything! I am just a normal girl, not a potential anything, not a chosen anything, not a powerful anything! I just.... God! I just...." She broke off into sobs.

Willow turned a softened expression towards Dawn. "You're in a tough place now, Dawnie. Xander should have known that and handled the situation differently."

"He's in a tough place too! When I came in, he was telling me about a nightmare he'd had- about Anya." She glanced apologetically at Xander, who promptly looked at his hands.

"Okay," Willow said. "He's upset. I've been there too, remember? I got over it." The last words were said so forcedly that no one actually believed her. She couldn't even manage to convince herself. _Tara, if I could be with you, I would._

Upon hearing Willow's tone, Kennedy left, saying she needed the restroom. Everyone was silent for a moment knowing why she really left. Willow turned back to Dawn and Xander. "God, Xander, I have half a mind to move every damn girl in this house- oh, and Robin. We'd find a place, I just really don't want anyone near you."

"Willow!" Dawn screamed finally. "Stop it! It was me! I pushed!"

"And he should have pulled away! You're young, impressionable!"

"Do you know what he said to me?" Dawn stood up so she could be level with Willow. "He said he had a dream that Anya- ow!"

Xander had kicked her from under the table. He shot her a glance. Dawn fell silent.

"Okay, I'm not okay with it, but I get why Xander.... But you, Dawn. Why? Why were you even up there?"

Dawn sat back down and folded her hands. Staring at those, she said, "I was making sure Buffy was comfortable, and I heard him tossing. I was making sure he was okay."

"Where were your pajamas?"

"What pajamas?" Dawn asked. "Remember? Xander's aunt didn't have enough extra clothes for me. She was going to wash my clothes and take me shopping when she got off work today."

"I'm just....." Willow sat down and put her head in her hands. "I'm trying to understand. I mean, God, imagine if Buffy knew!" Willow flew back to her feet. "Don't think I won't take this to Buffy as soon as she's okay again. I am _so_ telling Buffy every-" Her words were cut off by a sharp gasp. Everyone followed Willow's gaze to the doorway.

Her hair was a mess and she had a hole in her shirt that revealed a bandage, and she was standing on her own, glaring around the room. Her eyes came to rest on Willow. "Tell me what?" Buffy asked.


	6. Whoops

Ch. 6

"What's going on here? I thought you were going to tell me something, Wil." Buffy crossed her arms and glared around the room. She noticed everyone's eyes darting to Dawn and Xander- the only two that were seated. "_What_.... Is going on here?"

"Um....." Willow did some quick thinking. "We found Dawn in Xander's room, uh, stealing.... His watch!" She said, a little loud.

Buffy's eyebrows went up. She looked around the room for any sign of confirmation. Locking her eyes on Dawn's, she tilted her head and said, "Is this true?"

Dawn set her jaw. "No way. I heard Xander's bed creaking, so I went up to check on him. When I got there, he told me he had a nightmare about- ow!" Xander had kicked her from under the table. The dream was obviously still fresh enough to worry him about Buffy. "About....vampires. Lots and lots of vampires. Attacking here. And, uh, you were asleep." Dawn nodded to emphasize her statement.

"Then what? Why would you be in trouble for this Dawn? Don't stop her Xander."

"Because me and Xander totally f-" she paused at a look from Willow. "French kissed. Total tonsil hockey. Yep, and all my fault. I initialized the kiss."

"Initiated," corrected Willow.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I suppose you're both a little vulnerable right now," sighed Buffy. "And there's nothing wrong with a harmless kiss." Xander and Dawn squirmed in their seats when Buffy's back was turned. Buffy turned to Willow. "Hey, Wil?" she asked. "How long was I- you know?"

"Only about a week." Willow smiled meekly. She walked over to Buffy and the two friends shared an embrace that felt like it lasted for hours. While they were hugging, Dawn grinned slyly and began to run her hand up Xander's leg. He quickly rose and went to join the circle of friends. The three of them held on long and hard, not wanting to let go.

Xander smiled at Buffy as he held her head between his hands and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I hereby forbid you to die or have a coma, from this point forward."

"I wish I could accept," she said sadly. "But, hey, Slayer here. Born to die young."

Kennedy had reentered the room. "But now you're not the only one. I mean, the only one who's not in jail."

"She's got a point, Buffy." Faith shrugged her shoulders. "We have no idea how many new slayers there are, aged one to one hundred. Willow made it so that all potentials that there are, were, or were gonna be aren't potential anymore. They've all been chosen. For all we know, this could extend the lives of Slayers big time."

"But if they don't know what they're meant for- if they think vampires are myths- how are they ever supposed to help?" Buffy frowned as this new thought crossed her mind.

"Or," she continued, "In the tradition of Faith- sorry, but, it's true- they go all evil, or they use their power to further the evil they already have? What if we just created a greater enemy than ally?"

Xander breathed a laugh. "Huh. Bad us."


	7. New School

Ch. 7

"Hey guys," said Uncle Jimmy. He'd just gotten back from work. He taught at the local high school. "Listen, I was thinking that maybe today we could get Dawn registered at school. After all, it's only halfway through the school year and I'd hate to run into a truancy officer."

"Okay," said Buffy. "How do we get to the school?"

"Well, there's the thing- she won't be able to go where I teach at Red Bank Regional. So, she pretty much has two options: there's Red Bank Catholic-"

"No," Dawn interjected. "Sorry, but I'm not very religious."

"Okay, then. We'll get you in at Monmouth Regional. Xander, you can take my car, because driving up in that bus won't be the best thing. Kids might attack. Here's the directions. Tracey should be home by the time you get back to go shopping."

-----

Buffy and Dawn walked into the school and looked around.

"It's so small," Dawn said. "And.... Yellow."

It was true. This school was roughly half the size of Sunydale Junior High, let alone the actual high school. And every locker was one of the school colors: yellow. A large falcon was painted on the wall to represent the school mascot. Using the signs at every intersection, they found their way to the guidance office.

The secretary told them to take a seat, that the head of guidance would be there momentarily. Buffy looked over at Dawn and said, "I'm sure you'll like this school just as much as Sunnydale."

"Great," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Can this one get swallowed up in a giant hole too?"

"Very funny. I have a feeling about this place. I think it'll be fine. Less demony things to tear at unsuspecting juniors."

"My turn to say 'very funny.' Oh, and also- bite me." Regardless of the harsh words, Dawn gave Buffy a smile to show that she wasn't angry in any way.

"Miss Summers?"

"Yes?" Buffy and Dawn said in unison.

"Miss _Dawn_ Summers?"

"That's me," Dawn said, standing.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Daravich. I'm the head of guidance here at Monmouth. You won't be talking to me much. Rather, you'll come to see your counselor at least once or twice a marking period. We'll get you set up with a counselor once we get you into a schedule."

"Miss Summers?" she said, looking, this time, at Buffy. "I'll need you to come and fill out some information about Dawn."

"Is there anywhere she could go while I do that? Any class she could just- you know- sit in on?"

Mrs. Daravich picked up a sheet of paper. "Well, we have several classes for her level right now. There are English, math, and science courses going on right now, and some electives. The junior history and language teachers are on their break."

Dawn looked uncomfortable. "Any fun classes?"

"Well, there are some electives. We have...." Mrs. Daravich looked up and down the list. "Photography, psychology, graphic arts, and Drama."

"Let's see...." Dawn said. "I have no eye for anything remotely artistic, so no photo or art. Psychology- too complex. "I'll go for Drama." She looked satisfied for a moment, but then said, "See Dawn. See Dawn act." She grabbed at the air next to her neck and pretended to pull. "Cane, Dawn, cane!"


	8. All about Dawn

Ch. 8

Dawn ran off to class while Buffy began to fill out forms.

"Wow." Buffy's eyes widened at the amount of paperwork to be done. "There's at least a half an inch of papers.

"I know," Mrs. Daravich said sympathetically. "It's just so that we can better administer to Dawn's needs."

"Okay," Buffy said, pulling the first form to her. She bagan to fill them out as Mrs. Daravich began to ask questions.

"So, Miss Summers-"

"Oh, god, please; it's Buffy. Miss Summers is so...."

"I get it. You have a lovely, charming daughter, Buffy."

Buffy inhaled quickly and choked on the gum she'd been chewing. "No, Dawn's not my.... I mean, she's my-" Buffy placed a hand on her chest and cleared her throat. "We're sisters. Our mom died a few years back and my dad's.... not around."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you seemed young for a mother." Mrs. Daravich apologized about five more times before she said, "If you'll let me know a bit about Dawn academically, then I can begin to schedule classes for her. Would she do well in honors courses?"

"Maybe history. Not English or math."

"What type of math was she taking last?"

"Algebra, I think."

"One or two?"

"Oh, she'll only want one math class."

"No, no- algebra one or two?"

"Um- two."

"What language?"

Buffy hesitated. Frowning, she didn't know if the woman was joking. "We speak English."

"What class- you know, Spanish, French, Latin...."

"Oh, right- she's been through two years of French. Sorry, we've been a little off lately- it's a thing."

"That's all right, Buffy. All I need to know now is what science she last completed."

"Chemistry, but only barely."

"Would Dawn be happier in physics or Marine Biology?"

"Marine Bio, probably." Buffy had finished half the papers by this point- most had been signing and not much else. She flipped the page and began reading through a student insurance form. Laughing to herself, she signed up for it without hesitation: with trouble following Buffy the way it always seemed to, she'd need all the insurance- and assurance- she could get.


	9. Where am I?

Ch. 9

Dawn grumbled as she crawled out of bed. At Sunnydale, school didn't start until nine, so she'd always been able to stay up late. She'd been helping Buffy last night, walking the local streets for any sign of vampires. There'd been two, one of which escaped.

This school, however, was different. The day started at twenty of eight, and it took a good fifteen or twenty minutes to get there. So, Dawn would be leaving the house at ten after seven. Xander would drive, but at least he had the luxury of coming back and crashing. Dawn would have to make a good impression on her teachers, meaning staying awake.

She walked down the stairs to find Buffy and Willow talking. She continued into the kitchen where Uncle Jimmy was standing over the stove, making breakfast. "Hey, Dawnie," he said, noticing her. "I'm making pancakes."

"Rounds are fine," she said, not realizing that he hadn't asked like Tara always would, even though she knew Dawn liked rounds.

"Huh?"

"I said rounds are- oh.... Never mind."

Willow had appeared in the doorway during this conversation. Tears were in her eyes as she walked over to the stove and stared at the pancakes.

Kennedy snuck up behind Willow and put her hands over Willow's eyes. "Guess who!" She pulled her hands away, feeling the wetness. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Willow snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, nothing." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "No, I- I got smoke in my eyes- you know, from the pancakes."

"Okay," Kennedy said, smiling. She pulled Willow into her and the two kissed.

"Is Xander up?" Dawn asked.

Willow and Kennedy both snapped their heads at Dawn. Uncle Jimmy said, "He's out getting coffee. He'll be back soon."

Willow and Kennedy relaxed a bit, but not much. It was obvious how fresh the memory of finding Xander and Dawn in bed was. Dawn ignored their judgmental stares as she heard a car honking. "That's Xander. I'll take one with me." She grabbed a dry pancake and threw a paper towel around it. She dashed out the door.

Dawn climbed into the car as Willow rushed out the door. Dawn was about to close the door when Willow grabbed it. "Do I need to come with you?"

"Don't worry, Wil," Xander said. "I won't let anything happen."

She closed the door and watched worriedly as they pulled away.

They were stopped at a stop light when Dawn leaned over and tried to kiss Xander.

He pulled away. "Dawn.... I think the other night was a mistake."

"I think you're right," she said. "From now on we'll have to be much more careful not to get caught."

"No, Dawn. I don't mean-"

He was silenced as she pressed her mouth to his and climbed onto his lap. "Nnn.... Dnnn...Hffft.... Drff."

"Huh?" she said, pulling away.

"I have to drive. It's a green light."

"Okay, pull into that gas station."

Xander had every intent of ignoring her, but it was hard to do when, halfway down the road, she reached over and unzipped his pants.

He knew he wouldn't be able to drive with all this going on, so he pulled into a driveway in a secluded, tree-surrounded area. They climbed into the backseat and had their way.

Five miles away, Willow, in her meditative state, saw the whole thing.

Three thousand miles away, a blond woman awoke in an enormous crater. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, examining her blood-soaked shirt.


	10. Old Faces

Ch. 10

The woman spent several hours attempting to get out of the hole. The dark of the night was shattered by daybreak by the time she managed to claw her way out- literally. Her hands were bruised and bloody and she was overall fatigued. Once out, she lay down on the highway with her back to the ground. She ran a hand along the hole that went diagonally down her shirt. _How did this happen?_ She pulled it open a bit to reveal a mostly healed wound she ran her hand over her shoulder, realizing that whatever had cut her had gone all the way through. _No one would have survived this.No one **should** have survived this._

_So why am I alive?_

She stood and began to walk down the road, taking one last look at the crater, noticing a sign that said "Welcome to Sunnydale!". She had no idea how long she'd been walking, but she knew it had to have been a while when the sun went down and the temperature dropped around ten degrees. She began to see cars going past. Without exactly knowing why or what it would do, she stuck out her thumb, and a man in a large semi- truck stopped and rolled down his window.

"Hey, there," he said with a thick accent of the deep south. "Where ya' headed?"

"Anywhere. I don't care." The woman crossed her arms, suddenly uncomfortable. She pushed a piece of matted hair behind her ear.

"How's L.A. sound?"

She'd never heard of the place, at least not that she knew of. So, she said, "L.A. would be great."

"Well, them, climb on in. Name's Clive. Clive Potter."

She thought for a moment. A name came to mind, but it seemed fragmented- like there should have been more. "Christina. Christina Jenkins."

"Well, Christina, Christina Jenkins, let's hit L.A."

Xander pulled up in front of the school to let Dawn out. She grinned evilly and leaned over to kiss him. He turned his head so she kissed his cheek. She leaned back looking sore.

"You didn't seem so upset about it a minute ago," she said. "Back there, what we did.... That was beautiful."

"No." Xander stared hard at Dawn. "It was wrong, and it can never happen again. Understand?"

Dawn glared for a minute. "Fine. I'll see you later." She turned and opened the door, after climbing out, she turned back and said, with a gigantic smile, "Bye, Xander, see you later!"

Xander stared for a minute before he pulled away, still wondering what the hell that was all about.

Dawn went into homeroom. The teacher, Mr. Hayden, showed her a seat in the last roww, next to a girl with blond hair.

"Hey," the girl said. "I'm Gina."

"Dawn." Dawn smiled. She still hadn't gotten over that weird look Xander had given her in the car. They'd gotten along so well on the ride, talking about new beginnings and how he and Buffy were going to search for a house today. He'd looked like she'd grown an extra head or something.

"So, do you have your schedule?" Gina asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said, waving it in the air.

"Lemme see!" Gina grabbed it from her hand. "Wow! We have almost every class together, but not French- I'm in Spanish then."

"Cool. So we have- what- History first?"

"Yeah. You're going to _love_ the teacher. He's been abroad for a few years, so he always has awesome stories. He's really loose about everything. He could care less where you sit even though he assigned seats, and he never gives homework. He's really young and _really _cute."

"Nice,"Dawn said grinning from ear to ear.

The two made their way to the History wing at the sound of the bell. Gina motioned to her seat and said, "The one next to me is empty. I'll fill you in on what we've done so far."

Dawn pulled out some paper and started copying notes. She managed to fill in a lot before the teacher came in. She didn't look up, but kept taking notes, trying to finish as much as possible.

"Hey, guys, how are you today?" The familiar voice spoke and Dawn froze.

"I see we have a new person. Come on, let's see who you are, I'm Mr.-"

Dawn looked up at the face she'd gotten to know very well over the time he'd dated her sister.

The teacher stared at her as he tried to form words. Dawn stared back and the name escaped her lips without any means of stopping it. "Riley...."


End file.
